


Sudden realizations

by emmadilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Jack is a bundle of sunshine, M/M, Sam Ships It, jack ships it, only a little angst I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: One day while researching, Sam catches Cas staring at Dean and suddenly realizes something he has somehow missed all these years.





	Sudden realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a pin I saw of a prompt posted on tumblr. Unfortunately, the pin had cut off the tumblr username, so I can't properly credit the originator. If anyone happens to know who it is, please please please let me know! Also, thanks to the Destiel prompt group on facebook, because without them wanting to read this so bad, I probably wouldn't have written this. So thank you guys!
> 
> *edit* I have found the original author, @peter-pantomime on tumblr! Thank you so much for the lovely prompt. :)

Sam sighed as he closed the book he had been reading, closing his eyes and reaching up to briefly massage his temples to try to head off the tension headache that was slowly building. They had all been researching practically non-stop for the past two days and it seemed they were no closer to an answer that Jody was desperately waiting for. They would keep at it, of course. Jody was family and she was counting on them to come through.

 

But they were still human, and thus still vulnerable to the affects of eye strain.

 

Sam needed a little break, not too long, not long enough to even get up and walk around and stretch his overly long legs. Just long enough to sit there and let his eyes rest before he forced them to focus once again on the tiny letters of text that were no doubt waiting for him in the next book that he'd set aside to review. He hated to admit it, but maybe he was getting a little old. On his next trip into town, he promised himself he would actually take a serious look at the small aisle of reading glasses at the pharmacy this time. That didn't help him much now, however, as he finally opened his eyes and let them focus wherever they would for the time being. He would get to the next text in a few minutes, he swore he would, he just wanted to give his eyes a little bit more of a break.

 

He took in the same sight that had been the routine since Jody had called. They were sitting in the kitchen - closer to the food, so they could quickly grab snacks whenever they needed to - books strewn over the table as they had pulled titles that they had thought might be helpful. Dean had a half-eaten sandwich in one hand as he studiously poured over the book in front of him, that famous Winchester laser focus in full effect. He paused only when it seemed he remembered he had food in his hand and he'd lean over to take a bite before going right back to the task in front of him. Jack had heated a small cup of store brand easy mac and was blowing on a spoonful before he took a bite, his eyes never leaving the words in front of him. Cas, like Sam, needed a bit of a break as well, as the angel set his book aside for a moment and rubbed his face. It seemed that not even divine intention could simply read forever. As Cas lowered his hands, Sam saw the angel's eyes wander over to Dean, and a soft smile that just crinkled the corners of his eyes settled on his face. It was almost like ...

 

Holy shit.

 

Sam blinked a few times as the dawning realization hit him. Of course, _of course_ , this explained _everything_! All the pining and pouting that Dean had gone through whenever Cas was gone, the urgency in Cas whenever he needed to get to Dean. Hell, Sam had been puzzled why Dean seemed to mourn losing Cas way more than losing their mother to whatever other dimension she'd been pulled in. The depression, the absolute funk he'd been in, the suicidal abandon he'd flung himself into when they'd gone from job to job, almost like he was hoping he'd get taken out ... it wasn't just because he'd lost yet another friend.

 

He'd lost his _love_.

 

Sam's breathing started increasing slightly, his eyes widening as everything was hitting him all at once, every little moment over the past years that they had known the angel slowly clicking into place. It was like Sam was seeing everything for the first time. How had he not noticed this before?

 

While Dean and Jack were still concentrating solely on the books in front of them, Cas' gaze flicked over to Sam, like he had heard the slight hitch in the younger Winchester's breathing, and when their eyes met, the sweet, dopey smile on his face quickly melted away, replaced by one of impending panic. "Uh, Sam, will you, um, help me look in the library for ..."

 

"Oh my god," Sam breathed, interrupting him.

 

Cas continued, undeterred, as he rose from his seat and tugged on the younger Winchester's shoulder to get him to follow. "I think there's a book in there we might ..."

 

"Oh my ..." Sam started to say again, but was cut off as Cas dragged him from his seat and pulled him into the library, the exchange between them somehow totally ignored by the older Winchester and the nephilim. Cas didn't stop until he had Sam cornered in the furthest reaches of the library, and even then he motioned for them to be quiet. Sam was still reeling with the realization as he looked between the direction of the kitchen and the angel in front of him as he finally whispered, "Oh my fucking god!" Cas was nervously twitching and as the angel tried to get a hold of himself, Sam asked, "How long?"

 

Cas' mouth quirked in a half-smile as he chuckled. "I'm not sure. It started when I pulled him from hell, but other than that, I honestly couldn't tell you. I just realized, one day, that I had become inextricably entangled with him over time." Cas paused to look him dead in the eye as he said, "Please don't tell him."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because I don't want to lose him."

 

"Cas, what are you talking about?"

 

"I sincerely doubt he feels the same way about me."

 

"Why?" Upon further reviewing the events of the past almost ten years or so, it almost seemed painfully obvious that Cas' affections were not unrequited. _Again, how the hell did I not see this before?_

 

"He has made no indication of it."

 

Sam paused for a moment, folding his arms as he shifted on his feet and licked his lips before he asked, "What are you talking about, Cas?"

 

"He has never expressed any affection for me, beyond that of a friend."

 

"Again, what ... oh ... _oh_ ...." Sam said as the second realization hit him, and he groaned as he literally facepalmed. Of course, _of fucking course_. These two were quite the match, though Sam wasn't sure where it had been made that someone would put someone like Cas, a being who had extreme difficulty interpreting things - especially emotional things - not put in specific, literal terms, with someone like Dean, who was emotionally constipated and unable to discuss his feelings without being subtle and beating around the bush. The two had been playing a game of chicken all these years, but neither had budged an inch.

 

Of course, that just meant that it was up to Sam. As it always was. Good ol' reliable Sam would pull his brother's head out of his ass, with the jaws of life if he had to.

 

"Sam, please," the angel pleaded, his voice cutting through the plotting and the planning that was already running through Sam's brain. "I don't want to lose his friendship, I ..." his breath hitched and Sam swore he could see tears start to pool in his eyes, "... as long as I am by his side, that's all I want."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Fine." He cleared his throat, just hoping he could pull this off.

 

\---

 

The next day, they were all finally able to relax a little, having found the information Jody needed so she could put the monster to rest. In the meantime, Sam had clued Jack in on what was going on, hoping the nephilim would help him. He shouldn't have worried about it as Jack's eyes had lit up like a damn Christmas tree. No need to bribe him with nougat, he was all in, even volunteering his own services to help. Sam likewise didn't hesitate to say yes, as he'd learned that if you hit a lucky streak, you rolled with it as far as it would take you.

 

He only hoped that his luck wouldn't run out.

 

After lunch, during which he exchanged pointed glances with Jack, he asked Dean if he could show him something.

 

"Sure," Dean replied as they both finished up washing the dishes. "What is it?"

 

Sam glanced behind him briefly, to make sure Jack had made good on his promise to scuttle Cas out of the kitchen immediately after lunch before he replied, "Just something I found yesterday that I thought you might be interested in."

 

Dean shrugged, not put off by his brother's vagueness. Sam knew he trusted him implicitly, and yeah maybe he used that, so what? It was a means to an end, and he was sure Dean would thank him later.

 

With any luck, _much_ later.

 

After the last dish was dried and put away, he lead his brother through the bunker's halls, exuding an air of what he hoped was nonchalance. Lying and tricking other people came naturally, as a hunter, but trying to pull one over on his brother made him just a little nervous.

 

Sam and Jack had timed this perfectly, as they both entered the designated room from opposite sides with their respective companions in tow. Sam knew that Dean was probably getting suspicious, but thankfully he still followed behind his brother, only asking once he was ushered to a chair, "What's going on?"

 

Once Cas had joined Dean in the chair next to him, as gestured by Jack, Sam casually reached into his back pocket and, before either man or angel could react, he handcuffed them together with enochian cuffs.

 

"Hey, what the hell?" Dean protested, tugging slightly on the cuffs as Sam circled back around to face the two, a slight smirk on his face as he pulled up a chair of his own and sat.

 

"Now that I have your attention, we're going to talk about your feelings for each other."

 

Dean tried to stone-face it, but Sam knew he wanted to run for the hills. Cas likewise looked like he wanted to just melt into the floor and disappear, giving Sam an expression that could only be described as kicked puppy dog, the hurt and betrayal shining in his eyes. What was that saying, it's easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission? Sam was banking on that pretty heavily right now.

 

Sam’s smirk grew as he asked, “Who would like to go first?”

 

Neither man nor angel budged, as Sam figured they probably wouldn’t. He had still wanted to give them the chance up front, however, even if they wouldn’t take it, so he gave them a few minutes of silence as they both glanced around the room, at their feet, at Sam and Jack, pretty much everywhere but each other.

 

Sam nodded at the expected outcome. “Very well, hard way it is, then. Jack?”

 

The nephilim beamed as he was called, stepping behind the two and placing a hand on either side of their heads. This had, initially, been much more difficult to accomplish. But when Jack offered to use his powers to enter their minds and show each other the thoughts and feelings that they’d been habouring for years, Sam had internally fist pumped. Of course, he’d been prepared to fight his brother tooth and nail to make him admit his feelings, but if he didn’t have to so much the better. He sat back in the chair as Jack did his thing. Dean and Cas initially seemed like they resisted the connection that Jack forged, but they couldn’t fight the power of an archangel’s nephilim, and they gave in quickly. Jack had to have been digging through _years_ of memories, of feelings, of thoughts and wants and desires, because the process was not a quick one. Sam was patient however, watching over them as he could almost _see_ the walls start to come down between the two. Yep, this was pretty much turning out exactly like he had planned, and while they were still engaged in the mind meld state, he pulled out a bottle of lube he’d stashed in his pocket and set it on the table next to him. He didn’t know what was going to happen after this thing was over, but he’d wanted to be prepared, as always. Hunter instincts and all.

 

By the time Jack was finished, a hush had overtaken the room. The young nephilim stepped back, letting his powers recede as he gently transitioned them back to the conscious world. Cas was the first to open his eyes and he immediately looked over at Dean, who was taking a little bit longer to come out of it, probably on purpose. If Sam knew his brother like he did, Dean probably needed a moment to collect himself, and that seemed apparent as he opened his eyes and they were all glassy, like he was fighting back tears. He swallowed hard before he turned his head to look at the angel … _his_ angel. “Cas, I …”

 

Dean didn’t get a chance to finish as Castiel launched himself at the man, pulling him close and locking their lips, letting their physical affection convey the deep emotions that they carried for each other and yet denied for so, so long.

 

Sam locked eyes with Jack and nodded with his head, motioning that they should go ahead and leave the two alone to figure the rest of it out. He excitedly joined the younger Winchester as they skedaddled out of the bunker, planning on taking a nice long drive into town, do some shopping, hang out. Maybe Sam would finally pick up those reading glasses he was starting to actually _need_ now. He wanted to give them a nice, extended time _alone_. For, um, reasons. Hey, just because he was trying to get them together didn’t mean he wanted to be within earshot of them if they decided to go ahead and consummate their relationship. Dean was still his brother, after all.

 

As they pulled out of the garage, Jack looked over at him, positively bouncing with gleeful energy as he asked, “Does this mean I have two dads now?

 

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, yeah I guess it does.”


End file.
